


Quiet

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2015 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Loud Sex, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always the quiet one, until she's in bed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Wriiten as part of [Humpathon 2015](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/tag/%2Ahumpathon%202015). The Prompt is this work's summary.

Daphne had always stayed out of it at school. She hadn't been one of Pansy's gang of girls, she hadn't got up in Gryffindors' faces. In fact, despite sporting a long fall of blonde hair and a piercing bright eyes, Daphne had always been quiet enough to stay entirely under the radar.

Given how things had turned out, Harry actually thought that was quite bright. It caught his attention at least.

He couldn't tell much about Daphne's flat when she dragged him into it after their date. Just that the bed, covered in rich fabrics and soft duvets, was clearly the most expensive thing in the whole place.

She did let loose much more than a sigh as they snogged, she whimpered when his wandering hands squeezed or tugged at her clothing.

"fffuck," she cried as Harry buried his face in his tits. She buried her hands in his hair tugging him closer, so his mouth could close around her hardening nipples. Flushed with success at drawing the sound from her, Harry growled and sucked on her tits harder. Daphne panted; her nails digging into Harry’s skin.

Harry shoved her back into her bed, his hand reaching for the last stitch of clothing she had, his fingertips delving under the waist band of her knickers and tugging.

“Oh Harry!” She moaned. “Got me right where you want have you?”

“Not anywhere you don’t want to be though, clearly,” Harry growled pushing the knickers to one side to reveal a glistening pussy capped with positively soaked golden curls. 

“You’re one to talk,” Daphne said, staring at the bulge straining at Harry’s trousers. Her hands reached out for his belt, but Harry was too quick, pushing down his pants and clambering on her bed to kneel between her spread legs.

She went quiet again when he put it in, her mouth forming a perfect breathless ‘O’ as Harry slowly pushed his length into her. 

“You like that?” Harry murmured, gently pulling out and pushing forth again.

“Oh yes.” Daphne said, rolling her eyes. “You’re so gentle and romantic-aah!”

Daphne’s sarcasm turned into a squeal as Harry slammed home into her; a squeal that just drowned out the wet slap of his body against hers. Harry seized her hips. Her legs were hoisted over his hips and he quickly found the right rhythm for her: hard and fast.

Daphne writhed and squirmed and the bed in front of Harry as he fucked her. Her body gleamed with sweat. Her tits swayed and bounced freely as her magnificent chest sucked in huge breaths only to scream them out again as Harry pounded into her, right up to the moment she came.

Suddenly it seemed unnaturally silent.

As they slumped down into the bed, Harry was aware of the thumbing of music coming through one wall of Daphne's bedroom, and the sound of faltering voices gradually starting up in the other.

"And I thought you were a quiet girl," he commented.

Daphne grinned at him.

“But why would I want to keep this a secret?”


End file.
